Mondo e Kirigiri-AH NO ASPE HO SBAGLIATO CARTONE
duncan e gwen (o meglio conosciuti come "divento più sfigato di harold nel tour" e "divento la nuova prostituta dello show") sono una delle coppie più malate e peggio scritte dell'intera Opera, essendo nata da delle menti psicopatiche di fan adolescenti (con evidenti problemi) che hanno causato i produttori a creare 'IL PIU' GRANDE FAN-SERVICE DELL'INTERA STORIA DEL CINEMA, DELL'ANIMAZIONE, DELLA CINEMATICA, DELLA CINA E PERSINO DELLA CINETICA. ' (attenzione, delirio partito) Nonostante gwen abbia lasciato devin 1.0, i fan continuano ad odiare la coppia e sperano che duncan si trombi di nuovo courtney o che muoia da solo e in pace nella melma. (attenzione, delirio nuovamente partito) LA COPPIA preFERISce NN dare pso (e massa, ba DUM tsssss) all'eopinioni altruì...ma tanto in A TUTTO REALITY: ASS STARS ASS SHIT O COME CAZZO VOLETE si lasciano e gwen si fa quella merda di cameron. e io che speravo ancora in cody.... * non so usare l'aumenta redenzioNEEEEDOVEDEVOMETTERLO ** forseinculo? 'ca minchiata 1 Non c'è un 'CAZZO '''nessuno che si ricordi di 'sti due nella prima, tanto ancora non erano ziti quindi muti e accontentatevi di 'stu pezzu di sticchiu che si fa solo TRENtO (o devin 0.0 quando era ancora normale).ù à 123..123...1 12 3..guardatevi t come tigro 'ca minchiata avi 'u seguiti ed eccu qua eeeeee CHEVVEDDEVODI', dankano e gwano stanno insieme ma non trombano. bello eh? ma a duncan piace lo sticchiu o è gaiu???? comunqUI, i fan si sono masturbati durante le lroo scene eee di interazioni tanto quanto si sono uccisi in masssa dopo che quella BUTTANA ha lasciato TREZZO.....MASEIMATTASEI Duncan tiene una foto di Courtney sotto il cuscino, segno che è ancora fedele a lei, ma questa non si fida ewww vede alcune scene èpormodf df vrogramma. in du episudu dovi dank e gw stannu in 'du cessu (ah no cazzo era l'autobus) la genti ha cominciato a shipparli male, no non rubarli, sHIPPARLIH COME SI DICE a napulé...credo???) tanto poi duncan e courtney limonano prima di morire quindi stai zitto e torna a farti le seghe' 'sta minchiata avi pure 'a 3 finalmente scopano ma tyler li vede e diventa importante (oltre che imponente). dopo questa stagione''dimmmernoscherzoèlamiaprfrita su devin '.0. ''0 non si sa una minchia ma voci non confermate dicono che si sia reincarnato in Devin di missione intestinale che ride in culo. 123.gif SEASON INUTILE pomiciano come maiali sudati sooto il sole ceonte di un rinucerunte. qui potete vedere il regno dei topi come loro ABITET' NATURALI ah e 1+1 fa 11 'na merda s questa è la stagion e pee pggiore di sempre PERCHE' SCOTTNONE CATTIVO!!! E SI METTECONCURTNEY!! EE E EE E E CEH EZECHIELE...25, 17: "Il cammino dell'uomo timorato è minacciato da ogni parte dalle iniquità degli esseri egoisti e dalla tirannia degli uomini malvagi. Benedetto sia colui che nel nome della carità e della buona volontà conduce i deboli attraverso la valle delle tenebre, perché egli è in verità il pastore di suo fratello e il ricercatore dei figli smarriti. E la mia giustizia calerà sopra di loro con grandissima vendetta e furiosissimo sdegno su coloro che si proveranno ad ammorbare e infine a distruggere i miei fratelli. E tu saprai che il mio nome è quello del Signore quando farò calare la mia vendetta sopra di te." (scusate, delirio...non che fino ad ora non ci sia stato) comquneu # duncan diventa rincoglionito all'improvviso # gwen diventa ancora più bastarda di prima # gwen non caga gwen # gwen caga courtney # courtney non caga duncan # Duncan gaca Gwen # gwen ama courtney # curtney ama prima sé stessa, poi scott, poi gwen e infine sé stessa maNONDUnk- # ah non lo so io # mi son stufato quindi in sOLDONIIì' # GWEN AMA CAMERON A CASO E DUNCAN VA A TROVARE PANCHITO PISTOLES # o pissoles...boh non mi ricordo...comunque vissero tutti e felici contenti tranne duncan # che storia di mmmerda l'aiuttorizzazione del fatto k gwen sia buttanissima...mapoi...CAMERON??? testo creativo vandalistico https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFRou7lk5x6F42hEwh0ogrQ questo canl tutubbo vi deluciderà i dubbi su gwuncan o courtney o courtney??? O CAMERON??? ''(nononono non è assolutamente il mio canale youtube nonono) TRIVIACRACKKINGDOMHEARTS * Ho lo stesso nome di Duncan. Mi devo sentire stupido o fortunato dopo aver letto ciò che ho scritto su di lui? ** non ha senso la curiosità scritta sopra * courtney si è baciata almeno 4 ragazzi ma nessuno la chiama cagna * gwen si è baciata solo due ragazzi ed è definita battona * kishinpain shippa di più gwuncan che courtney ** non SAI CHIEè kishi??? * yotobi entra sempre in tendenza * A scrivere questo ho impiegato i 13 minuti più belli della mia vita. * SPOILER: 11037 Category:Vandalismo TDWE